Not Another Mummy!
by Singnsiren
Summary: Alex is all grown up and headed with his parents back to Egypt. But, when he meets the girl of his dreams, he loses his heart to her. Battling protective parents, can these two lovebirds fight a bigger evil?(first story...please R&R)
1. So we meet

The ship had been on its way to Egypt for about an hour. Rick O'Connell sat with his 17 year old son Alex O'Connell.  
  
"It's 1946 son." Rick began. His wife Evie had been nagging him to have a man to man chat for a year now. "I know you've probably been thinking a lot about girls... " He was somewhat cut off by a sudden lurch from the liner.  
  
A girl that was not very old let out a low pitch scream and fell into Alex's lap. Alex's chair fell backward under the force, and he lay under the girl who was sprawled on top of him.  
  
"I'm so sorry." she said quickly. She didn't care that even though Alex was dazed he could still see the edge of her stockings under her blue skirt. She saw the blood and reached up to his light brown hair. "Damn it." she hissed, very unladylike. "You hurt your head."  
  
Suddenly she realized what she was doing and stood up, fixing her skirt. She pulled him up shortly after. He stood a head taller than her, but if he hadn't, they would have been face to face and very close to each other.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry." she said quietly, trying to gain back her ladylike composure.  
  
"It's okay..."he whispered dizzily. He stared into her unusually dark eyes. They were Egyptian eyes, he was sure of it. But she had medium brown hair. It had fallen out of her hat and lay around her shoulders in a messy trundle of curls. Her skin was tanner than Alex's fair skin tone, but not by much. She had full lips and she kept rubbing them together nervously.  
  
Rick cleared his throat loudly.  
  
They would have jumped apart if the boat had not swayed suddenly. Almost on impulse, the girl wrapped her arms around Alex's waist. She pulled away slowly.  
  
"I haven't taken a boat in a while. I'm so sorry for any inconvenience." she said to Rick and Alex. She gave a shy smile.  
  
"No inconvenience at all." Alex said. "I am Alex O'Connell, by the way."  
  
"It's very nice to meet you." The girl said. "You may call me Anne." she smiled.  
  
"Well, what is your real name?" He asked.  
  
"It's Fukanya Dendera. It's Egyptian." she stated  
  
"I know."  
  
She gave him a surprised look, but couldn't say anything. Rick stood up and extended his hand.  
  
"Rick O'Connell. It was very nice to meet you, but I'm afraid we should be going now." Rick pulled his son's arm.  
  
"It was nice meeting you, Fukanya." Alex said as he was almost dragged away by his father.  
  
"It was nice to meet you too. Mr. O'Connell. Alex."  
  
Alex took one last glance at her mesmerizing Egyptian eyes before being pulled behind a corner.  
  
"I knew this would happen sooner or later. I can't stop you, I was the same way. That's the problem." Rick was grumbling. Even though he was in his forties, he still had very strong arms for dragging his son around. But, Alex managed to escape his grasp.  
  
"Dad." he said firmly, stopping his father from walking. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"I don't know." he shrugged with a sigh, as if giving up. "I just want to talk to your mother."  
  
"Well, you usually want to do that alone, don't you? If you need me I'll be on deck." He walked quickly away. Rick knew that Alex was going to look for that girl. 


	2. He wants to see her again

Alex walked briskly to where they were seconds before. Anne wasn't anywhere in sight. He then just walked slowly toward the deck. He looked around for any sight of her. Finally, he saw her.  
  
She was standing by the railing. Her curls fluttered in the breeze, as she stared out at the ocean. She was holding a large book under her arm.  
  
Alex stood there, staring at her. He couldn't move for the longest time. Eventually, he worked up enough courage to walk over to her. He looked at her white blouse and blue skirt, then her black shoes. In time, he made it back to her eyes.  
  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. It certainly is." Alex said slowly. He continued to look at her face. Anne felt his stare and looked at him, catching his blue-eyed gaze.  
  
"Are you Egyptian? You certainly don't look like it." Anne said, studying his face. Alex could feel his cheeks grow hot under her close observation.  
  
"A little. My mother is half Egyptian. My grandmother..." he trailed off, nodding for no particular reason, and tried to look away. He obviously couldn't.  
  
She looked down shyly, and tucked some curls behind her ear. Alex continued to stare at her face. She turned, leaning on the railing with her back. She held her book in front of her.  
  
"So...Alex, what are you going to be doing in Egypt?" she asked.  
  
"My mother is an archeologist. We haven't gone there since I was nine. It's a long story to tell now...-"  
  
"You were the boy who had the Scorpion King's bracelet." Anne said quickly.  
  
"Why yea-How'd you know?" he asked, bewildered.  
  
"I was in Egypt at the time. I was only eight, but I read in some American newspapers what happened. I can't believe I'm meeting you. It must have been some adventure."  
  
"You have no idea." He said, shaking his head and reminiscing.  
  
"Can you please tell me about it?" She looked in his eyes hopefully.  
  
"If you don't mind a long story..."  
  
"I would love a long story." she said, smiling.  
  
"Alright..." He led her to a bench and she sat down. He sat next to her and told her the story of what happened eight years ago. 


	3. Do I have to talk to him?

Rick sat at the edge of his bed. His wife, Evie sat up under the covers, a book open on her lap.  
  
"I just...I don't know...she reminds me of you actually," he told her, removing his boots and belt.  
  
"And he's been acting like you more and more these days," Evie said. "You think he's like me, well you should see how much he yearns for adventure and glory like you."  
  
"Adventure and glory? Is that what I have?" Rick snorted.  
  
"You may not notice it, but he looks up to you still. Maybe even more so now than before. You're his father. You need to guide him in the right direction. Tell him that we'd like to meet this girl," she suggested.  
  
"Alright, Evie. I'll tell him, first thing in the morning." Rick climbed into bed beside his wife. 


	4. Love already?

"That was amazing." Anne was saying quietly. Alex had just finished his story.  
  
"You could have been killed." she cooed. But then she smiled. "I wish I had one of those adventures to tell. My life has been so boring-"  
  
"I doubt that." Alex butt in. "Other than that, I've been working in the library with my mum." he told her. "If you want stories, talk to my dad."  
  
"Maybe I will." She stood up, "Another day."  
  
"Where are you going? Can I walk you to your room?" He asked quickly, standing up in front of her. Anne simply blushed and laughed at his enthusiasm.  
  
"Sure you can walk me to my room." she took his arm and told him what room she was in.  
  
"406? I'm 407. We're right across the hall from each other. I'm surprised we didn't meet before." Alex said.  
  
"So am I." She admitted. "A boy like you is hard to come by." she smiled, making him blush.  
  
"I...I don't-really?" He looked at her, hoping he wasn't as scarlet as he felt.  
  
"Really." she nodded and felt herself grow scarlet.  
  
"Well...I," Alex had no idea what to say next. She stood there looking at the ground looking positively beautiful. Before realizing what he was doing, he reached over, lifted her chin and kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
She stared at him after he pulled away. She blinked, but he was still there. Nope, not some crazy dream. She sighed and said, rather shakily, "Uh...I should...to my room..." She made some strange hand gestures toward her room and stumbled backward, then fumbled with her key, finally entering her room.  
  
Alex smiled after her. He liked her. A lot. 


End file.
